1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to cutting mechanisms and, particularly, to a cutting mechanism for cutting elements formed by injection molding.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Injection molding is a process that injecting melted modeling material into molds to mold elements having predetermined shapes. Injection molding is widely used in ceramic and polymer products as having advantages of low cost, high efficiency, and high precision.
Generally, the semi-manufactured products formed by injection molding usually have different structures due to molds with different runners, for example, correctitude runners or side runners. Referring to FIG. 5, a semi-manufactured product 20 molded by molds having correctitude runners includes a sprue portion 200, a plurality of runner portions 202 and a plurality of lenses 204 respectively connected to the plurality of runner portions 202. The runner portions 202 are connected to the sprue portion 200 and form a radial-distribution around the sprue portion 200. Each of the lenses 204 is correspondingly formed at a distal end of the runner portions 202 and on an axial direction extending from the center axis AA′ of the runner portions 202. Referring to FIG. 6, a semi-manufactured product 30 molded by molds having side runners similarly includes a sprue portion 300, a plurality of runner portions 302 and lenses 304. The difference between the semi-manufactured product 30 and the semi-manufactured product 20 is that, each of the lenses 304 is formed on a side of a direction extending from the center axis BB′ of the runner portions 302. Due to different structure relationship between the lenses and runner portions, different cutting blades are needed in cutting process. Accordingly, a corresponding cutting mechanism is needed in the cutting process.
Therefore, what is needed is a new cutting mechanism in order to overcome the above described shortcomings.